ONE MORE TRY
by Henia1977
Summary: This is what I think should happen when Ray is recovering and Neela goes and gives him surprise visit.
1. Prologue

One more try

**This is what I think should happen when Ray is recovering and Neela goes and gives him surprise visit.**

**Prologue**

"_Hi, I would like to make a reservation for a flight from Chicago for Baton Rouge."_

"_An early Flight would be great, Okay leaving at 12: pm arriving at 2: pm that is perfect."_

"Okay Neela now you need to book a room closes enough to his parent house."

"I can not believe I am doing this, if Ray knew what I was up to he would kill me."

"I told him I would go visit but, he refused to believe I would."

Neela was ready to go visit Ray in Baton Rouge, no one knew she was going except for Ray's mother. She offered her to stay with them but she didn't want to upset, Ray if he did not want to see her there. So she decided to stay at a hotel nearby just in case.

While Neela was getting ready her phone rings and she picks up.

"Hello", a woman's voice on the other side.

"Hi, Neela this is Ray's mom."

"Oh Hi, Ms. Barnett how are you?"

"Is everything Okay?"

"Yes, Yes, I just wanted to make sure you where still coming?"

"Oh Yes I was actually getting ready now, I was going to call you on my way to the airport."

"Great Ray is going to be so happy to see you."

"I hope so I would not want to cause him any awkwardness."

"Oh please Neela, Ray needs to see his friends, and my offer still stands if you would like to stay here at the house there is plenty of room."

"Thank you, so much Ms Barnett but I have to make sure if it is okay with Ray first."

"Okay, Neela no problem but I know he will be so excited."

"By the way Ms Barnett where is Ray now?"

"Oh he is at rehab, he been fighting the fact of going but I think he will come around."

"Okay, Ms Barnett I am going to the airport now I will call you when I land."

"Wonderful, see you then." said Ms Barnett.

Neela thought to herself I hope I am not making a mistake.


	2. Surprise

Neela had arrived at the airport in Baton Rouge, her stomach felt like it was doing back flips all through the flight. She picked up her cell phone and decided to call Ms. Barnett.

"Hello, Ms Barnett how are you I am here."

"Great, I am so glad to hear that."

"I am going to go check into my room at the hotel, and then I guess I will see you soon."

"Neela, why don't you come over tonight about six for dinner?"

" will it be okay?"

"Of course, see you then."

"Bye'

As Ms Barnett hung up the phone she turned around to see Ray in his wheelchair staring.

"Oh Ray you scared me."

"Who, is coming over at six?"

She realized he had no idea who she was talking to.

"Oh just an old friend."

"Okay" as Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"I am going to my room" as he left the room she breathe a sigh of relief, that Ray did not

hear her say Neela's name.

**At the Barnett House**

The door bell rings and Ms Barnett runs to answer the door.

As she opened the door she is happy and shocked to she Neela standing there, with a cane.

"Neela, it is wonderful to see you."

"Wonderful to see you too."

"Neela why are you walking with a cane?"

"After the accident I have to walk around with this for a while."

"Oh god yes we heard about what happened to you I am so sorry."

"No, don't be please." Neela felt it was her payback for what happened to Ray and for what she has done to him. The two women where still standing by the door when Ms Barnett remembered to invite Neela in.

"I'm sorry please come in. Ray is in the back yard, he usually goes back there to think, it has been hard for him to come to grips with what happened."

Neela just dropped her head down, just thinking about what happened to Ray and their last meeting.

"Let's go to the back."

"Okay" said Neela

They walked to the back, and Ray's mother called his name.

"Ray, Our guest is here."

"Yeah, Okay." said Ray not really caring who it was.

At that moment when Ray was about to turn his chair to say hello, Neela walked out into the deck. When he looked up, the only words he was able to utter out was…

"**What the hell are you doing here**?"


	3. I don't want you here

Ms Barnett was horrified to hear Ray greet Neela that way.

"Raymond Barnett, how dare you greet Neela that way?"

"Ms Barnett it is okay."

"No, it is not Neela, Ray I asked you a question."

Ray rolled his eyes and looked at his mother.

"Mom please don't get involved."

"Ray how can you speak to Neela that way she came all the way from Chicago to see you and that is the welcome you give her."

Ms Barnett did not know about the way Ray felt about her. She knew they where roommates but she did not know about the way they both felt about each other.

"Ms Barnett is it possible I speak to Ray privately?"

Neela said in a soft tone.

"Of course Neela, I want to apologize for my son's rude behavior; I'll go finish up dinner."

Ms Barnett left and went back inside leaving Ray and Neela outside to sort things out.

"Ray" Neela spoke first.

"No, Neela what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I told you not to come here, I thought we where clear about my wishes."

"Ray I told you I would visit you, you refused to believe I would." She said in a more stern tone.

"Neela I don't want you here, anyway aren't you suppose to be home resting."

"How did you know I was home?"

Neela asking looking puzzled.

"Never mind how I know" Ray hoping she did not ask who told him she was home resting.

"Ray, I came to see you, because I missed you and I was worried about you."

"Well, Neela I am fine, for he most part."

"Ray I am sorry I upset you but, I could not stay away, not after that night at Luka and Abby's wedding."

"Well, you have Gates to keep you company now?"

Now Neela was getting angry.

"What part did you not understand when I told you that day in the hospital that I broke up with Gates?"

"Well it does not matter now; I am not the same man anymore so I can not be there nor give you what a full man deserves to give you. So if want to go back to Gates, or anyone else I am fine with that."

Ray turned his chair around not to see the look of pain in her eyes.

"RAY, how can you dare say that to me I came here for you, I don't want anyone else, I-I LO…"

Just then Ray's mother called them in for dinner. Ray wheeled himself in leaving Neela alone in the backyard, with a tear running down her eyes.


	4. mom's advice

During dinner Ray reminded very silent. He never made real eye contact with Neela. Ray's mother was the one mostly talking during dinner.

"Neela, how are you feeling after what happened to you?"

"I am okay. I'm still a little sore but, I am okay."

"When we heard what had happened to you I told Ray, to call you."

"Mom!" Ray interrupted.

"Ray, what is it?"

"I am sure Neela doesn't want to relive that day."

"Oh Neela I am so sorry, I can be insensitive sometimes."

"Ms Barnett, I have come to grips with it, I am just glad to be alive, and be able to see the people I love." Neela gave Ray a quick glance.

"Excuse me I am going outside to get some air." Said Ray

Ray wheeled himself from the table to the front porch. Neela stayed behind to help Ray's mom clean up. While in the kitchen Ms Barnett could not help but ask Neela what is going on between them two.

"Neela if you don't mind can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened between you and Ray?", "I know my son and he has been acting really strange, stranger than normal since you got here."

Neela just stared at the floor, not able to give his mother an answer that would not get her kicked out of the house for causing this to Ray.

"Neela" Ms Barnett said

"I am responsible for what happened to Ray."

"What"

Ms Barnett sat down at the kitchen table wanting to get an answer.

"Neela sit and talk to me."

Neela explained to Ms Barnett everything that has happened to her and Ray since they met and became roomies and after Michael died, and Gates, and the wedding, up to the accident, even what happened in the hospital room. Neela was sure Ms Barnett was going to curse her out and kick her out.

"Neela, Stand up" Ms Barnett said

Neela scared to death stood up and braced her self for the tongue lashing. Instead Ms Barnett gave Neela a big hug. Neela was in shock.

"Ms Barnett I don't understand, I thought you would be angry with me."

"Neela I understand, I love my son but you did not get him drunk, he needed to learn to be patient, or he should have been more aggressive in telling you how he felt about you."

"Ms Barnett…"

"Neela do you love my son?"

"Yes I do Ms Barnett, I love him very much."

"No, are you in love with my son?"

"Yes, I am in love with him, He is the best thing in my life, or he was."

"So the only thing you can do is tell him, tell him now. Tell him you are here for him no matter what. Let him see what I see in your eyes. Let him see that even with all that has happened you want to be there for him."

"Are you willing to love him unconditionally?"

"Yes"

"So go find him and tell him."

"Also I want you to stay here tonight."

"No, Ms Barnett I can't."

"No, it is late and I insist."

"Thank You Ms Barnett."

"No problem sweetheart remember you are not at fault for what happened to Ray. He has to be held accountable as well. I'll go get the guest room ready and then off to bed I go.

"Good night Ms Barnett, thank you again."

"Call me Jacy, good night Neela"

She gives a kiss to Neela on her forehead, and leaves the room.


	5. SOB

As Ray was sitting outside, he was thinking about everything that had just happened the last few hours.

"_God why did she come here, I was really trying to get over her and now she shows up."_

"_I love her so much and now look at me I'm here a cripple. What did I do in my past life to deserve all of this?"_

Just then Neela shows up, and Ray not wanting to look back at her, tells her

"So I guess you are leaving now?"

"Did my mom call you a cab?"

"Actually Ray no she did not, she ask me to stay the night."

"She did what?

"She asked me to stay the night; I can sleep in the extra guess room."

Ray was fuming.

"How can she do that without asking me if it was okay?'

"Well, Ray Contrary to what you believe this is her house."

"I know this is her house, but I live here now so I would think she would still ask me."

With a smug tone Neela asked him.

"So then tell me Ray if she did, what would have been your response?"

"Neela, don't start."

"No Ray, tell me what would you have said?"

"Neela"

"Ray"

Ray was getting angrier and angrier.

"I would have told her NO, she can not stay. Are you happy now?"

Neela, was in shock, actually she already had an idea he would say that.

All she could do is cry softly. She turned her face so he would not hear nor see her in this state.

Silence came real fast and Ray turned his chair around to see that Neela was in tears. His heart broke seeing that he has caused her so much pain. He could not help but to ask her

"Are you okay?"

Neela turned around with such anger and looked at Ray.

"You arrogant, malicious, bitter wanker. I came all the way here to see you. AND ALL I GET IN RETURN IS THIS. You are the most unbelievable SOB I have ever met. Why did I even bother? You know Ray I will leave, because now I don't even want to be in the same room with you, especially not in the same house with you. I am done; I tried, very hard to tell you how sorry I am for all this, but you know what Ray you did this to your self. Not me I did not do this to you. I told you I needed sometime. I even told you it was hard for me to separate you and Michael, and be with you without feeling guilty. And no you could not wait you got drunk, and now this. You know what Ray, GO TO HELL."

Ray, just looked at her with no words coming out of his mouth, he was about to say to Neela.

"Neela, how can yo…"

"SHUT UP RAY!!!"

I don't want to entertain this conversation with you any longer."

Neela stormed into the house and picked up her cell phone and called a cab.

The cab came quickly, Ray watch how Neela hopped into the cab without saying a word. This was a scene all too familiar to him.


	6. Good Morning

The next morning when Ray got up, he went into the kitchen where is mom was making breakfast. She was making Pancakes which was Neela' favorite. Neela would always ask Ray to make her pancakes on their days off.

_Flashback_

"_Ray can you do me a favor, can you make me some pancakes?"_

"_I love the way you make them."_

"_No, problem roomie, I felt like having some myself."_

"_Ray who taught you how to make it that way?"_

"_Oh, these are my mom's world famous fluffy cakes."_

"_One day I'll teach you how to make them."_

_End of flashback_

"Good morning Mom."

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you?"

Ray just groaned.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear you sound okay"

"Excuse me while I go wake Neela up."

"She is not here."

Ray's mother looked confused.

"What do you mean she is not here, where did she go?"

"She left last night"

"She left last night, but I told her to stay because it was getting too late for her to leave."

Ray just looked away.

"Ray, what happened?"

"Nothing we had an argument."

"Argument, how? why?, when?"

"When she told me she was sending the night."

Ray's mother was at her boiling point.

"Ray, I understand you are mad about what happened to you, but you can not blame Neela for what happened to you."

"Mom you don't know what you are talking about."

"Correction Ray I do."

"Neela told me everything last night."

"She did?"

"Yes, and I encouraged her to talk to you to tell you how she felt about you and now you are telling me you ran her out of the house."

"You know Ray I may not be the best mother in the world but, I know love."

"Mom!"

"No Ray Neela is in love with you, whether you believe it or not and now you have caused this girl unnecessary grief."

"I caused her grief, what about me, look at me I lost my legs; I am in a wheel chair. And all you can think about is her.?"

"Ray, Stop the victim shit right now, you have all the best people working with you to help you walk. And still you are here complaining and not wanting to go through with the rehab. You are still acting like a child Ray. Grow up."

Ms Barnett leaves Ray alone in the kitchen to think about his actions.


	7. Revelations

**At the Hotel**

Neela spent most of the night crying about her argument with Ray. She hated saying those things to him but, she couldn't help it. He had pissed her off so much it hurt. For weeks she tried to call him, and he never called her back until she decided to call his mother and talk to her and ask if she could come see him. All she wanted was to hold him and tell him that she loved him.

Ring… Neela's cell phone had gone off but she was in the shower so she could not answer it.

When Neela got out she heard her phone buzz.

"Oh I must have missed a call."

When she goes to see who it was she was shocked to see that it was Ray.

She listened to the message:

"_Hey Neela, I want to see if you could meet me at my place I really want to talk to you, if you are up to it I'll be home all day. Bye"_

Neela did not know what to do. She said so many bad things to Ray she didn't know if she could face him. The only thing Neela could do was just lie on the bed and think.

**Barnett Home**

Ray sat out at the porch all morning just rewinding all the things Neela said to him the night before. At first he would get really mad, but as he taught about it he realized Neela was right. She has been trying to communicate with me for weeks and He has ignored her. Ray picked up his phone and dialed a number:

"I hope their home."

"Hey it's Ray, yeah I'm Okay I could be doing better, Listen why didn't you tell me Neela was coming down here?"

Yes, Neela is here in Louisiana, she got here yesterday. I taught she was suppose to be home resting?" You didn't know she was coming? I guess she did not anyone to know she was coming down here. Yes, I know you would have stopped her, that's probably why she did not tell you. Yeah I was more then shocked, I totally treated her like shit. Yeah I messed up. I called her and left her a message to see if would come by to talk but she has not called back. I would not be surprised if she went back to Chicago. I just want to make things right. Listen I have to go I see her coming, bye."

"Hey, I hope I wasn't interrupting your phone call?"

"No, I was just talking to a friend."

"How are you doing?" Ask Ray in a low tone.

'I'm good, and you?

"You know what I will tell you if you come with me for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Well you know what I mean." Ray let out a smirk.

I think it is the first time Ray has smiled in weeks. As they went down the road, they both were in silence. Ray led Neela down the road that lead to a lake that he used to swim at as a kid.

"I used to come here as a kid when my parents used to argue so I could clear my mind. I used to just jump in the water with all my clothes on and just swim around for hours."

"Ray"

"No Neela you asked me earlier how I was doing and I told I would tell you so here it goes, You were right I have been acting like a ass. I was so messed up in the head, for weeks I prepared myself not to ever see you again. So when you showed up at the house it really freaked me out. I thought by me doing this I would forget about you and be able to move on with my life. I guess I was wrong, I wanted so bad to hold you, kiss you, and tell you that I… I loved you."

"Ray" Neela interrupted again

"Wait Neela I'm not finished the night of the accident I saw my life flash before my eyes and at that moment the only thing I could think about was you. Nothing else came to mind, not my parents, not the band, the groupies, not the hospital. I could only think of you."

"Ray what are you saying?"

"I guess what I am saying is that you complete something in me that no one else can fill. I fell in love with my best friend, my roommate, my Neela. I have never had this type of feeling before and I just did not know what to do with it."

As Ray was about to continue his speech Neela leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

All the feelings Ray and Neela tried to hide for so long finally came back like a bolt of lightening. Ray grabbed Neela by the waist and brought her down on his lap. That's were they began to kiss each other more passionately. They took a moment to breathe just enough for Neela to whisper is Ray's ears:

"I love you so much Ray, I want to be with you and help you though all of this. I want us to do it together."

They gave each other a hug, and kissed more. They both smiled at each other it was the first time they have been truly happy in a long time.

**I am going to write maybe a chapter or two more before the end. All this is my own speculation of what I think should happen. I enjoyed writing this story. I do have other ideas but I want to thank everyone who has read this story and gave a review. **


	8. Picnic

**Two weeks later**

Neela had been staying at the Barnett home; of course she would sleep in the guest room.

But sometimes at night she would sneak into Ray's room to steal some passionate moments. They hadn't made love yet since they were in Ray's mother's house she could bring herself to be that intimate with Ray. She went with Ray everyday to his rehab sessions, it was the first time he would go on a consistent basis. His therapist was very impressed with his improvement. Ray had a reason to get better. He even started to write music again having Neela as his muse.

One night Ms Barnett was leaving to go to Florida for the weekend with an old friend of hers. Since Ray's attitude had improved she felt comfortable enough to leave him. Neela being there with him also made her happy too. Ray had plans for Neela once his mother left. Neela was also feeling much better. Neela had left to take his mother to the airport when Ray started to put his plan in motion. It was a little hard for him to move quickly, but he did tell his mother he wanted to surprise Neela, so before she left she left things easy for him. She cooked a beautiful dinner, and left it with the next door neighbor. So when they left for the airport, the neighbor came over to help Ray setup.

Neela finally came home and was looking for Ray. When she arrived she found a note left for her with instructions.

_Dear Neela, _

_I need you to go to your room and look on your bed._

Neela went to her room and looked on her bed, there she found the most beautiful sun dress, and it was the perfect size. Next to the dress she found another note.

_Dear Neela, _

_I need you to get dress and meet me over at the lake. ASAP_

Neela was so excited she went and took a shower and put on the dress, she let her hair out and it was still damp but beautiful. When she arrived at the lake she found Ray sitting right by the water. When he turned his neck to see her, he was in a lost for words, she looked so beautiful. Ms Barnett had bought Neela a little tan dress that the strap wrapped around her neck and just flowed on her loose but very sexy.

"Oh Neela, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank You Ray.'

"Well don't say thank you yet until you see what I really did."

He told her to walk closer to the lake and he had a beautiful romantic setup. A beautiful blanket with candles glasses and plates and a basket. They only thing Neela could do was to just cry.

"Why are you crying Baby? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, No everything is beautiful how did you do this?

"I will do anything for you."

"Oh Ray this is amazing."

He told Neela to sit down on the blanket, but Neela was worried how Ray would down to sit with her. Neela did not notice that Ray had new prosthetics, all week he has been using them when Neela was not around. They felt great and he was able to move more freely with them on.

He stood up alone and walked over to Neela, she was so amazed.

"Oh god ray you are walking on your own."

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you, tonight with a little help from mom, my therapist, and the neighbor I think I pulled it off well."

"Now watch this"

Ray leaned against the chair to be able to sit on the floor next to Neela. Neela wanted to help him but deep down she knew he could do it alone. And he did. Neela was amazed.

"Technology is something isn't it" said Ray

Neela sat next to Ray and was feeding him strawberries n' cream, they ate the delicious dinner Ms Barnett made and kissed and held each other as they watched the sun set over the lake. Neela felt as her life was complete, and so did Ray.

While they were sitting there Neela had to ask Ray a question that was brothering her since she came down.

"Ray."

"Yeah"

"How did you know I was suppose to be home resting?"

"What?"

"How did you know I was suppose to be home resting? I thought you never called to see how I was doing."

Ray shied away saying

"Neela I did call I called everyday while you where recovering after the surgery."

"You did."

"Yes, I could not sit here and not call to see how you were doing, when I found out you got hurt, I just wanted to die I'm here in this situation and not there to be by our side. It was killing me."

"But, no one told me you called."

"Well only one person knew I was calling."

"Who?"

"Morris."

"Morris?"

"Yeah I called him and he was the one that would keep me updated about you."

"So when you came down here I called him and asked him why he didn't tell me you were coming her. He said no one knew."

"Now I have a question for you are you going back to county?"

"You want to get rid of me already?"

"No way, why do you think I never mentioned it before I want you to stay forever with me."

Neela looked down

"I don't know, I'm so happy here, I don't know."

'Well I've been thinking about going back to Chicago and going back to work.

"You have?"

"Yes I love being here but I am more of a city boy."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Well I won't be in the ER; I'll probably will be working in the outpatient clinic. Morris asked if I wanted the attending position. I told him I would talk to you first."

"What do you think?"

"I think that would be great."

"I'll have a steadier shift and I am able to be with you more."

"Especially if we live together again permanently."

"What are you talking about Ray?"

Ray held Neela's hands and looked into her eyes and said four very sweet words to her

"Will you marry me?"


	9. Hey Sexy!

Neela was in shock when she saw the ring that Ray had bought her. He pulled the box out of shirt pocket; he opened the box and asked her again.

"Neela will you marry me?"

Neela looked right into his eyes and was about to answer him

"Ye…"

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

They both rolled their eyes and Ray said

"I am not going to answer it, this is more important."

"No, Ray answer it might be your mother letting us know she got in okay."

"Shit! But we will continue where we left off in one minute."

"Okay, Ray I love you."

Unfortunately Ray's cell phone was destroyed in the accident and he never

Reprogrammed the numbers to his new phone. He did not recognize the number but he answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sexy, how are you doing?"_

"Hello?" Ray looked puzzled.

"_Hey you forgot about me already?"_

"Oh hey how are you doing?"

"_Just peachy, listen I have a surprise for you." _

"You do?"

"_Yeah, I am in town, and I am coming over to see you."_

"YOU ARE!"

Ray's brain started to go 100 miles a minute, he thought to himself.

"_Oh No! Not now they both can not be here at the same time."_

"_Well, I'll be there in about two hours."_

"I- I can't wait"

"_Me neither, I want to show you some things I think would make you… well you'll find out. Bye"_

Ray had this stressed look on his face.

"Ray who was it?" Neela asked

"Ray"

"Katie."


	10. unwelcomed guest

"WHAT?" Neela said.

Ray looking really nervous.

"Sorry Neela, she is coming over to the house."

"Excuse me, when?"

"To-today, like now."

"She is here already?" Neela closed her eyes and took in the situation.

"Okay, Ray I guess we should go back to the house for when she arrives."

"Neela, I am so sorry but, Katie was there for me after the accident, I owe it to her to greet her."

Neela just looked at Ray and nodded her head. She still remembers how Katie yelled at her at the hospital, and how she made her feel. I guess at the moment Neela felt she had it coming, but now. After her and Ray where able to begin a new chapter in their lives she hates her for making her feel that way. But, she was there for Ray and she has to take that into consideration.

They arrived at the house in the nick of time. Five minutes later Katie's cab pulled up. Neela looked through the bedroom window, as Ray greeted her on the porch. He was still walking with his prosthetics, She was so proud of him for trying so hard. Katie came out of the cab and as soon as she saw Ray she flew out of the cab and ran to him. What Neela saw next made her blood boil; she was ready to snap Katie in two.

Katie ran out of the cab and wrapped her arms around Ray's neck and gave him the biggest kiss she has ever seen. And what made it worst Ray looked like he reciprocated the kiss back.

Neela just turned away, but she never saw Ray push Katie away. Neela was so hurt, and angry at the same time.

Ray invited Katie into the house; she kept on complimenting him all the way inside of the house. Neela could hear the consent giggling coming from the living room. It was driving her crazy.

"Keep it together Neela, Ray ask you to stay in the room until he told Katie about us. Why did I agree? Now that tramp is in there all over him and he has not told her yet."

_Flashback_

_On the way back to the house._

"_Neela can you do me a favor?"_

"_What is it Ray?"_

"_I need you to stay in the room so I can break the news to Katie easy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Neela you of all people should know how hard it is to break-up with someone."_

"_Fine, I'll do."_

_End of flash back_

**In the living room**

"So Ray where is your mom?"

"She went to Florida for the weekend."

"Oh, so you mean you are all alone in this big house." Katie sat closer to Ray and started to rub his thigh.

"Katie, wait I have something to tell you."

"Well, can't it wait until after me…?" Katie whispered into Ray's ears something that made him blush, and show an embarrassed smirk.

"Katie wait I really need to talk to yo…"

Right then Katie locked lips with him and started to kiss him passionately. Katie grabbed Ray's Arm and wrapped it around her waist. And that is when all hell broke loose.

Neela decided to come out and face Katie face to face. When Neela turned the corner to go to the living room. She let out a Gasp. Her only words were…

"You bastard."


	11. GET OUT!

"Oh God Neela" said an extremely shocked Ray.

Katie suddenly turned to see Neela standing at the doorway.

"Neela, what the hell? Ray what the hell is going on here? What is she doing here?"

"Shut up Katie!" said Neela

"Neela wait it is not what you think, I was trying to tell Katie but…"

"Screw it Ray I don't want to hear it."

"Neela, you have been here all this time?" said Katie

"Yes, Katie but don't worry you can stay I'll bloody leave.

At that moment Ray stood up and did not notice the coffee table and tripped and went flying over it.

"OUCH! SHIT!

"Oh god Ray, are you okay." said Neela.

Neela went forward to help him when Katie jumps in front of her to stop her.

"You see what you have done now you stupid BITCH!"

"Why are you here Neela haven't you caused enough pain"

"Why don't you leave, Ray does not need you here."

"Katie stop." Called out Ray

"It is okay baby I will get this tramp away from you, why don't you go back to Gates I am sure he is waiting for you. You both deserve each other, you both are slime."

Neela stood there in shock. Words could not form in her mouth; the last thing she heard come of Katie's mouth was _"Ray does not need you here"_

Neela was devastated all she could do was run off. Ray called out to her but it was no use she had stormed out of the room to the bedroom and started to pack her things.

"_You are so stupid Neela, how could you be so stupid? Katie is right all I cause for Ray is pain, I don't need to be with him."_ Neela thought to herself.

All of Neela's insecurities started to resurface itself she started to blame herself again. It was something she was able to put passed her and now looks like it happened again.

Down in the living room, Katie was helping Ray off the floor, when he pulled away from her and looked at her.

"I am so tried of you Katie, you will not try to make Neela the blame for everything that goes wrong with me, you did it to her in the hospital, and I will not stand for it now. Neela and I love each other and she is here for me. And I will not let anyone especially you come between that again. Now you leave my house and let us take care of each other. NOW GET OUT!"


	12. One more Try

Katie just stared at Ray.

"Ray what are you saying I was there for you when she wasn't. I cared for you and helped you. Now you are going to tell me that you where stupid enough to crawl back to her. She is only going hurt you; she did not leave Chicago to see you she left because she did not want to feel guilty anymore. I am sure if she came here with some bullshit story you would forgive her and then she would shit on you again and go back to Tony."

Katie's tone was dangerous and venomous.

"Ray you are so stupid and that bitch is going to pay for all of this."

"Don't threaten me or Neela Katie, I am warning you."

"Okay Ray since you want to be so naïve I will let you, but you will be back to me. Especially if Neela is not in the picture."

Katie turns and runs out of the house, Ray did not know where she could have gone. But she was gone. Once Ray got his self together he called out for Neela to come to him.

"Neela, please come here I need to speak to you.

"Neela."

There was not answer. Ray got back in his chair and wheeled himself to the guest room. He knocked on the door so Neela could open it.

"Neela please open the door, I am sorry for what happened."

"Ray, please don't Katie was right; I only cause you pain and heartache."

"Neela, I know that everything that has happened we had a rough time but you helped me to trust again and to feel complete. Please Neela I love you and I have always loved you. I just wish instead of me being so scared I should have told you earlier. Maybe neither of us would had to go through this now. But, that does not stop us from having one more try."

The door opened slowly and Ray wheeled himself, through the door. To see Neela standing there with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Neela, baby please don't cry."

Ray reached in his pant pocket and pulled out the box that he presented to Neela earlier.

He grabbed her hand and looked up at her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Neela, you are the one woman who can drive me crazy, drive me mad, and can hold my heart. Will you love me, forever and marry me?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I will marry you Ray"

She leaned down and hugged Ray, he pulled her down on his lap and they started to kiss over and over. He wheeled them over to the side of the bed. Neela got on the bed. Ray still had his prosthetics on so he stood up and sat on the bed next to her. It was a little difficult for Ray to get used to the idea that he did not have his legs and that maybe making love to a woman would be a task. But Neela understood, she was gentle with him. Neela stood up and removed her dress for him, her brown, soft naked skin walk up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed passionately over and over and little did they know what Ray was afraid of the most happened they made love for the first time. It was the most magical night of their lives. Nothing and no one could ever come between them again.


	13. Back Home

**At County Hospital**

Everyone at county was buzzing around; traumas were coming from the ambulance bay. Ray and Neela stared at all that was going on around them.

"Wow! I didn't think I would miss this place." Said Ray

"Yeah well, you can speak for yourself"

"Ah come on Neela you know you miss it this is where we began."

"True, but…"

"Come on let's go in"

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Baton Rouge, you know I did like the peace and quiet and the lakes and the trees."

I know it is hard to go from peace and quiet to this but this is our home."

Neela nodded okay to Ray she wheeled Ray in through the bay doors. At the admit desk Frank, Sam, Pratt and Abby where there. They all turned when they heard two familiar voices. To their shock it was Ray and Neela.

"Hey everybody."

"Oh Hey look whose here Ray, Neela." Said Pratt

"Welcome Back" said Frank

Abby came over and gave them both a hug.

"We miss you guys, ready to be back."

"Not really, but Ray convinced me"

"I'm sure he did" said Sam as she winked at both of them. 

Archie Morris came over and gave his friends a hug, and was ready to show Ray to his new job. Neela had to go up to surgery so she kissed Ray and to everyone's amazement they were taken back by what they saw.

Frank yells, "So you too are finally official?"

"Yes Frank, we are actually, we really are." Said Ray as he lifted Neela's left hand up.

Everyone gasp

"You to are getting married Oh My God" said Hope

Neela looked at Hope, then at Ray. Saying

"Don't get any ideas. We'll Plan our wedding."

"Yes dear" replied Ray

They both went to there respected positions. Since Neela was away with Ray for two months she had to watch the Surgeries until she felt ready to assist. Ray had been gone a little longer so he had to wing it.

Lucky, when Ray called his old landlord he had not rented their old apartment, it was still available. One night at the end of their shifts they both where exhausted. They went and picked up some food, and headed home. Neela was especially exhausted and was very quiet most of the day. Ray was kind of worried that she was having a hard time adjusting to everything. From them starting over their relationship, to getting engaged, to returning to work, and having to deal with him. Ray was always a little insecure about his disability when it came to Neela.

"Baby, are you okay you've been really quite today, is it something I did?"

Neela just looked at Ray.

"Neela did I do something wrong, please tell me."

"Ray, yes you did do something."

"What did I do?"

Neela went and sat next to Ray on the couch, she looked into his eyes.

"Ray, we both did something."

"What is it, please tell me."

Is It coming here back to Chicago, I thought it would be something we wanted, I am sorry that you are not happy. I know that everything that has happened is overwhelming, but we can do it."

"Ray that's not it"

"Then What?"

Neela grabbed Ray's hand and placed it on her stomach. All Ray could do is look at her and a tear fell from his eyes.

"Neela, are you telling me that we are having a baby?"

Neela looked at Ray and just said.

"Yes, Daddy."


	14. Happiest Day

"God Abby, I can not believe this I look like a beached whale."

Neela, no you don't. You look absolutely beautiful."

"I can not believe I let Ray convince me to get married with only 2 weeks before the baby is born."

"Well, he said he did not want the baby born out of wedlock. Go figure Ray Mr. One night stand, has morals." Joked Abby

Neela and Ray were about to be married by the lake in Baton Rouge where they reconnected their love. The scene was beautiful. Ray's mom pulled all the stops; she got together with Neela's mother to have a semi-traditional wedding. At first Neela's parent's where against the whole thing, but after they saw how much Ray even with his own problems took care and loved their daughter they reconsidered and learned to love Ray.

Neela did not want a traditional Punjabi wedding. She wanted a wedding dress not a sari, she tried that before and it did not work. But they did mix a little southern comfort with it.

Neela had a White satin off the shoulder gown, it hugged around her breast but fell loose on her belly. The dress was floor length, with a mid trail that followed. Neela's hair had grown to her waist with the pregnancy, not knowing what to do she wear he hair in loose curls. She wears a traditional Punjabi head piece she looked like a true Indian princess.

It was time for the wedding to begin, all of their friends and family flew down to share in the special day, Neela's family, Pratt, Morris, Luka, Hope, Sam, Frank, Chuny, Malik, Dubenko, Crenshaw, Haleh, Brett and the band even cancelled their gigs just to play at the weeding for their old friends. Ray's dad even came down with his new girlfriend.

Ray chose Morris to be his best man, Morris was much honored he was very emotional that day. The sun was beginning to set when the two men took there places. Joe was the ring bearer; he walked down the aisle with Neela's five year old niece. Then Abby came down right after. The music changed and Neela was escorted down the Aisle by her father. When Ray saw her his heart skipped a beat. Her glow was radiant, she walked down the aisle and as soon she saw Ray standing there she cried tears of joy.

The ceremony was beautiful and memorable. With out Neela's knowledge Ray was learning how to say some of his vows in Punjabi, Thanks to Neela's sisters help. This made Neela cry again and everyone else at the event. After tears and Ray and Neela professing their love they were pronounced Husband and wife.

**The Reception **

Everyone gathered at Ray's mother's back yard. Everyone was having a great time. Morris made his speech congratulating the newlyweds and guided them to their first dance. The band played the song that Ray wrote for Neela so long ago. Ray and Neela were so overjoyed with everything, Neela probably was a little too overjoyed.

"Ray, this is the happiest day of my life."

"You have made it the most wonderful day of my life, thank you."

"For what Ray?"

For coming and here and helping me see that this is what I need in my life, you and our baby."

"Yes, Our BAAABY"

Neela let out one huge scream. Everyone stopped dead on their tracks. Neela doubled over in pain.

"Baby is you Okay?"

"Oh God the Baby, The baby is coming"

Ray and everyone rushed to the nearest hospital. Neela was in the delivery ward screaming in pain. The doctor came in and told Neela and Ray the baby is crowning.

Neela was not the nicest person that night she was able to curse Ray out in English, and Punjabi. After 20 minutes Neela and Ray welcomed their beautiful daughter into the World. She was the most beautiful child they have ever laid their eyes on. She a full head of black hair, beautiful green eyes, and Caramel skin. She had a little of both her parents.

Ray walked out into the busy waiting room to where all their family and friends where.

"IT'S A GIRL" 

Everyone cheered and congratulated Ray. They al hurried over to the nursery to see the beautiful ending to a three year rollercoaster. When asked what is her name?

"Jasmine Carina Barnett."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ray and Neela where outside in the porch of their new house in Baton Rouge.

When the baby was about Six months old. Ray knew Neela was not happy in Chicago so he decided to do something special for his girls. One day when they decided to fly down for the weekend, which they often did. Ray showed Neela this beautiful colonial house with a private lake in the back. He decided to surprise Neela and brought the house for them.

They wait for there friends and family to come over for an anniversary/ birthday party.

As they waited for their guest they reflected on the past 2 years and looked into each others eyes with looks of completion.

After the party, when Ray went upstairs to see what Neela was doing he saw Neela curled up in their bed asleep with their precious daughter. And he thought this is the reason why his life is what it is today…

Perfect.

_**The last couple of chapters where hard to write. I want to thank all the people who read my story and enjoyed it. I hope to write more maybe even a sequel.**_

_**Ta-Ta for now.**_


End file.
